Inanimate Insanity
Inanimate Insanity is an American animated competition web series on YouTube. The show is about 16 anthropomorphic objects that compete for 1 million dollars. It premiered on April 1, 2011, however, due to hacking situations, Episodes 1 to 5.5 were removed and reuploaded on September 14, 2011. The series came to a halt on June 1, 2012 for a summer hiatus, but returned on September 1, 2012. The final episode was released on December 8, 2012. A second season of the series aired on April 2, 2013, featuring eight original returning contestants and twelve new contestants. Characters *Apple *Balloon *Baseball *Bomb *Bow *Knife *Lightbulb *Marshmallow *Nickel *OJ *Paintbrush *Paper *Pepper *Pickle *Salt *Taco Competition In every episode, there is a competition in which the contestants will have to compete in with their teams. The losing team will face the consequences and have to eliminate a teammate. They will go to the elimination center for elimination time the next episode. The viewers usually vote for who to eliminate. The team that wins will either win a prize, be safe from elimination or nothing at all, but never anything negative. Episodes There are eighteen episodes in season one of Inanimate Insanity. # The Crappy Cliff April 1, 2011* # A Lemony Lesson May 1, 2011* # The Arena of Death June 1, 2011* # One-Shot Wonder July 1, 2011* # The Stacker August 1, 2011* 5.5. A New Stage In The Game September 1, 2011* # War de Guacamole October 1, 2011 # Sugar Rush October 31, 2011 # 4Seeing the Future December 1, 2011 # The Snowdown January 1, 2012 # Double Digit Desert February 1, 2012 # Aquatic Conflict March 1, 2012 # Crappy Anniversary April 1, 2012 # Inanimate Smackdown May 1, 2012 # The Great Escape June 1, 2012 # The Tile Divide September 1, 2012 # The Penultimate Poll October 1, 2012 # Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1) November 1, 2012 # Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2) December 7, 2012 *''' = Was reuploaded on September 14, 2011, due to Nate Groth deleting the original episodes.' Location It is unknown where in the world Inanimate Insanity is supposed to take place, although it has been stated that it does take place within a set on an isolated island with no houses and not many other non-contestants around, as stated by MePhone4 in "Sugar Rush". Elimination The team that loses the challenge originally had to eliminate a player (usually the one who caused them to lose), but now the viewers normally vote on this. This player is never to be seen again except either when a process of rejoining or a scene from Idiotic Island. Nickle Controversy During the elimination of "The Stacker", many voters misspelled Nickel's name as "Nickle", the votes were not counted, causing Lightbulb to be eliminated. After many fans raged on Lightbulb's elimination, resulted in the votes for "Nickel" being re-counted, eliminating Nickel, and bringing back Lightbulb, this also started the character Nick-Le, whose only quote is, "I'm highly offended!!" Trivia * ''Inanimate Insanity was the second object show on YouTube; the first was Battle for Dream Island (BFDI). *Inanimate Insanity was the first object show to be animated with Moho for most of the first season, rather than Adobe Flash. **However, the introduction of Adobe Flash Animation is seen in "The Tile Divide", mixed with Moho animation. *''Inanimate Insanity'''s anniversary is on April 1st, which also coincides with April Fools Day. Category:A to Z Category:Seasons Category:Inanimate Insanity Media Category:Templates